Lagrimas de Amor
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: cuando debes aparentar lo que no eres, ante la sociedad. este fic tiene contenido sexual y violencia apto para mayores de 71 años, bajo la supervisión de un cardiologo, neurologo y psicologo. Albertfic. Candy-Albert. Completa.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Idea de Klair Velazquez.

 **Capítulo I**

Cuando se acaba el amor la vida pasa de largo, no tienes nada que decir y te alimentas del pasado...sonaba una hermosa y triste canción, mientras Candy (una joven rúbea de 21 años de Edad, ojos color esmeralda, esbelta, de 1.55 cm de estatura) recordaba ese fatídico día, si justo el día en que la comprometieron y la casaron en contra de su voluntad para tapar las apariencia de la sociedad y así hacer negocios. Estaba resentida y triste, quería acabar con su vida, la verdad no lo hacía, pensaba en su niña Sandra, una hermosa castaña de test morena y ojos verdes, de tan solo tres años de edad.

Sigue caminando alrededor de la habitación observando y pensando con resentimiento y odio "¿Cómo se puede vender el alma por tanto lujo? ¿A tu hija?" quisiera, quisiera quitarme la vida. Mi vida es un asco, no, no debo hacerlo amo a mi hija y no debo (parándose justo en el balcón de su habitación, mirando el jardín y la enorme altura que lo separa), No puedo abandonarla debo¡ continuar mi lucha! por ella, falta poco para tener el dinero suficiente y ¡largarme!

-Candy, hija aun sin arreglar, apúrate hoy debemos dar nuestra mejor impresión ante la sociedad-

-sí, mamá-

-no, no, otra vez con lágrimas ¡no! esto es por la seguridad de la familia White, debes estar feliz junto con tu esposo-

-mami, mami, ya estas lista-

-sí, amor-

 **Restaurant el buen gusto**

-Andrew, dinos ¿qué plato prepararas hoy?-

-mmm, (con gesto de degustación y felicidad por su espectacular empleo dice) he inventado... un exquisito plato inspirado en mi hermosa y tierna madre, se llama "codorniz Ross"-

-suena delicioso, mmm ¡ya quiero comer!

\- la receta es muy sencilla: 7 rosas de preferencia rojas, 3-4 castañas. 2 cuchadas de mantequilla. 1 cucharada de fécula de maíz. 1 cucharada de anís. 1 cucharada de miel, 1 ajo, 3 codornices. 1 pitahaya. 2-3 cucharadas de Infusión de Rosas. Sal y pimienta roja. ¡Y guala, listo a comer!-

\- me encanta, que estés tan alegre...-interrumpe stear

-a pesar, que tu ex te dejo por no tener di... (Archie le da un codazo)...lo...sien...to...-

-déjalo Archie, eso ya no me importa la verdad nunca estuve enamorado de ella-

-sí, pero se fue con tu mejor amig...- (Archie le dio un pisotón ¡ay!)-

-despreocúpate, sé que me quieren como un hermano, les aseguro, NO, les afirmo que estoy bien preparado para estar con mi verdadero amor y más aun que hoy termino mi pasantía como chef y me han informado, que hoy debutare como chef oficial en un evento muy especial-

-¿evento especial?-ambos exclaman.

-voy saliendo, voy tarde-

 **Casa Leegan**

-espero que hoy tu hija no haga uno de sus show, te recuerdo, mi padre será el nuevo gobernador del estado y debemos cautivar la opinión pública, este evento servirá para captar mayor atención y voto popular como una familia ejemplar. ¡Más vale que no lo arruine!, porque te prometo que a la próxima tu pagaras las consecuencias- (Neal arrinconaba al Dr. Martin quien después de haber quedado en la bancarrota se vio obligado a casar a su hija, tembloroso responde)

-sí..., hablare... con...um... ella-

-más vale-

Tras cerrar la puerta Martin se empinaba una botella de manera nerviosa como tratando de ahogar su impotencia, aun no podía creer ¿Cómo vendí la felicidad de mi hija? Soy una porquería humana, no merezco la vida decía entre ojos lagrimosos y una respiración agitada, tomando un arma entre las manos se apunta, en eso..

-¡papa!-

-¡hija!-

-¿Qué ibas hacer? Ya me vendiste por salvar tu pellejo, ahora aguantas como un hombre-

Candy se acerca a la puerta y llama algunas empleadas para que ayuden a arreglar a su padre.

 **No obstante, en la cocina**

-Señores les presento el chef que estará a cargo del banquete de este evento, el señor William Albert Andrew-

Todos miraban con asombro al nuevo jefe de cocina jamás se imaginaron que era tan joven, pues Albert era un rubio de ojos azules, un 1.90cm de estatura, y una galanura indescriptible más bien parecía modelo de pasarela, contando con tan solo 31 años de edad y cuerpo atlético nada exagerado.

\- es para mí un placer, el estar con un equipo de trabajo tan profesional y atento como ustedes, espero que nos llevemos bien bajo presión laboral como hasta ahora-

-sí, señor chef-

-¡iniciemos! (hace el llamado a las actividades culinarias con gran entusiasmo).-

-ya les llego con dos semanas de anticipación los materiales e ingredientes requeridos para los platillos fuertes, entradas y postres, así que dividámonos en equipos de trabajo-

-¡sí, señor chef!-

Todo la casa estaba lujosa, cuidadosamente decorada, el jardín era extremadamente amplio, se encontraban ubicadas estratégicamente las mesas de los invitados. Acudirían grandes personalidades políticas y empresariales del momento. Candy, bajaba las escaleras lucia glamurosa, tenía un vestido largo, color lila que se adhería perfectamente a su bien modelado cuerpo, a la vez holgado para permitirle el caminar con mayor elegancia, sin mangas, cuello redondo, con detalles brillantes, alhajas de diamantes a juego pertenecientes a la familia, tacones plateados, cabellos recogidos sujetado con un fino laso del mismo tono del vestido. Por su parte Neal (joven moreno, de ojos color miel, de 22 años de edad, 1.85 cm de estatura) lucía un elegante traje de etiqueta negro, se encontraba esperándola en el inicio de las escaleras, tomándola sutilmente por su mano derecha para ayudarla a bajar, parecían la pareja perfecta ante los medios...

-te ves encantadora, mi reina ven (sonríe, estamos ante las cámaras)-

-señores Leegan ¿hoy cumple tres años de matrimonio cuéntenos ¿cómo hacen para mantenerse tan felices y alegres? ustedes son la pareja perfecta.

Albert, iba a ver cómo estaban arreglando los platillos y se detiene en seco cuando a lo lejos divisa a la mujer más hermosa que haya podido ver en su vida, era increíblemente celestial, ver como Candy con soltura y elegancia se dirigía a las cámaras.

-sencillo, cuando se tiene un esposo tan atento y pendiente de su familia, todo es sencillamente genial y esto lo aprendió del hombre más honorable de toda Chicago Raymond Legan-

Todos aplaudieron y Neal disimuladamente, sujetando bruscamente el brazo de Candy y despidiéndose con una sonrisa hipócrita pero real para los reporteros, la lleva hasta la cocina Albert se pone tras la puerta y escucha...

\- eres mi mujer y sé lo que pretendes hacer, te quieres hacer la graciosa, crees que no me di cuenta de tu sorna, eres una simple mujercilla y vulgar al igual, que tus padres son unos perdedores-

\- si tanta repugnancia te produzco ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo y abusaste de mí esa noche? si sabes que no te amo, ni te amare-

-tú, no entiendes eres una imbécil-

-se, que tu tampoco me amas y todo lo has hecho por quedar bien con tu familia... de cristal-

Neal la pega contra la pared y le levanta el mentó.

-te prohíbo que vuelvas expresarte, así de mi familia ¿entiendes? Necesitaba que te embarazaras ¿entiendes? Vengo de una familia de políticos, no puedo manchar el nombre-

-Neal, dile la verdad a tu familia y déjame en paz-

Albert, casi sale de su escondite para golpear a Neal al ver como trataba a Candy, y viendo como sus puños se cerraban con intención de pegarle, pero por suerte dirigió su puño al muro. Retirándose y dejándola sola. Candy se deslizaba lentamente por la pared se sentía nuevamente devastada, por su mente maquinaba la idea de suicidarse, pero no lo hacia Dios, le mando a su hija para evitarlo. Albert, se le acerca y le entrega su pañuelo y ella lo toma con suavidad sin ver de dónde provenía...

-Gracias-

-permítame ayudarla a levantar-

-es usted muy gentil, lamento que me vea en estas condiciones, esta demás advertir-

Hablaba sin mirar el rostro del joven que se le acerco a consolarla solo veía su vestimenta de chef.

-advertir que usted... no ha visto nada ¿es usted el nuevo chef? Pregunta con extrañeza

-sí, señora-

De pronto al subir la mirada queda impactada ante el rostro angelical, masculino y perfecto, que jamás haya visto en su vida, en especial observar sus ojos azules, los cuales se podían ver una enorme belleza, libre de maldad distinta a la de su esposo, la cual era oscura y traicionera... de pronto ambas miradas se cruzaron, sintiendo ambos una extraña sensación, el rose de sus manos fue electrizante, mágico, en eso escuchan una voz...

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

 **Idea de Klair Velazquez**

-mami, mami-

Llega corriendo con un hermoso vestido azul, tipo princesa con peinado recogido, adornado con una corona de flores del mismo tono. Candy, se agacha para recibirla en brazos y levantarla dándole un tierno beso, que la llenó de alegría. Albert, se hace a un lado...

-disculpe, señor gracias por su amabilidad-

Con gesto de amabilidad Albert, dice

-siempre a sus órdenes-

-mami ¿y este señor quién es? ¿Por qué usa ese gorro?- lo señala sin ningún tipo de inhibición.

-es el nuevo chef-

-sí, preciosa cocino muchos platillos, en especial tortas-

-tota... (Dice lamiéndose los labios)-

-tor - tas- repite Albert mirándola para corregirla de forma chistosa

-tortas ¿Cuándo me enseñas?-

-cuando juste princesa, estoy a su disposición- sonríe tiernamente

-Gracias Señor...-

-Albert, William Albert Andrew, a sus ordenes-

-gracias señor Albert, fue un placer conocerlo-

Se despedía Candy con cierto nerviosismo, muy dentro de su ser había algo que le decía, que a partir de ese momento su mundo cambiaría, pero ignoró tales señales, mientras él, observaba como su figura se desvanecía a medida que caminaba con su pequeña agarrada de manos.

en otro lado, de la mansión llegaba Raymond Legan, los periodista se le acercan entre ellos una pelinegra de 1.75cm de estatura, delgada de rostro hermoso, vestida de formalmante.

-senador Legan, senador Legan, su contrincante el señor Robson, sufrió repentinamente un atentado hace unas horas ¿Qué considera al respeto? ¿Cuáles son sus presunciones ante el suceso repentino?-

con delicadeza, voz suave e inflexible, sin gesto alguno siempre en calma se abre paso entre los periodistas y se dirige hasta Kelly...

-veo que usted, es una sensacionalista, bien señorita este es un caso muy delicado, que se está manejando con toda cautela, pues desconocemos las causas de este lamentable hecho, quizás la vida de todos los candidatos estemos en riesgo- sin más se retira, dejándola en seco.

Kelly pensó: yo sensacionalista que se cree este tipo, yo se que conoce más acerca de este hecho, ya verás cómo te descubro, de pronto sus cavilaciones se interrumpe por un gran amigo...

-¿en qué piensas?-

-¡ay! me asustaste Albert-

-¿estás molesta?-

-no-

\- te conozco, desde niña se que sí-

Kelly sonríe y le comenta

-bueno Sí, pero ya se me paso, con solo escuchar tu dulce voz todo el enojo se me quita-

Ambos ríen

-¡guau! a ver déjame verte mejor, te ves elegante aprovechemos, que estoy aquí con las cámaras y te hago un poco de publicidad te parece-

-¿Cómo negarme ante la petición de mi mejor amiga?-

-listo cámara ¡acción! buenas noches estudios noticias canal 5, nos encontramos en uno de los espacios más importante de esta ceremonia ¡exacto! justo donde preparan los más grandes y apetecibles banquetes, que degustarán las grandes figuras políticas (Albert, se le acerca al oído y le dice).

-¿no crees que eres algo sensacionalista?-

-corten-

Blanqueando los ojos se dirige a su amigo

-eres la segunda persona que me dice eso y me molesta ¿quieres ser o no ser popular? hablo de un futuro Reality Show, ganar dinero, además te hare un blog y te abriré varias redes sociales, seré tu relacionista pública oficial desde hoy para que publiques tu recetas-

-de acuerdo, acepto...solo un poco más humilde...si-

Blanqueando los ojos

-de acuerdo, supongo que eso no me matara-

Continuaron la grabación, y el evento se llevó con total calma, la familia se veía perfecta, tomándose fotos sonriendo... todos se marcharon en el camino Albert recogió todas sus cosas y salió por la puerta trasera, en la salida se encuentra con Kelly

-¿vamos a tomar el bus?-

-supongo aun no tengo auto, muero por tener uno de último modelo y próximamente tendré uno ya veras, estoy en una investigación-

-ten cuidado te pareces a Luisa Lane metiéndote en cada problema-

-¿y tu quien eres Clark Ken?- ríen y suben al bus. Al llegar a su destino Kelly recibe una llamada.

-Albert, adelántate nos vemos mañana, debo atender esta llamada-

\- bien-

-¿Eleonor investigaste lo que te pedí? lo sabía esa familia oculta algo grande pero...no sabía lo de su hijo, fabuloso tienes todo archivado ya voy para allá, guardare toda la información en una memoria micro, con este ¡tubazo saldremos de pobres! Yo, tendré un auto y voy ayudar a mi amigo con la operación de su madre ¡sí!-

No obstante Albert, ingresaba a su casa

-hijo ¿llegaste?-

-sí, mami y ¿la tía Elroy? ¿Otra vez te dejo sola?-

-hijo entiende, no va a estar todo el día con una pobre cie...-

-mamá, no vuelvas a repetir eso por favor, pronto tendré el dinero suficiente, verás toda la belleza del mundo otra vez-

-te escuche en la televisión, Kelly me llamó para que sintonizará el canal (con alegría y orgullo se dirigía a su muchacho), te sentí seguro, serás famoso, el chef más brillante-

-todo lo que soy, es por ti, tu luchaste por mi bienestar ¡eres la mejor madre! Te amo- dándole grandes besos y abrazándose con ternura.

En el despacho de Raymond Legan y su hijo Neal conversaban

Con mucha solemnidad Raymond de espalda al escritorio mirando hacia las afueras de la ventana hablaba a su hijo

-en las encuestas, tenemos gran delantera después del terrible suceso de Robson, aumentamos en popularidad, nos mostramos empáticos con sus familiares-

-Aún queda George Johnson-

-Sí, ese detalle pronto será corregido- Neal al escuchar la respuesta de su padre sonríe de medio lado

\- tu serás el próximo senador y aprobarás leyes, lo que siempre has deseado- suena el teléfono.

-senador Legan, disculpe tiene una llamada de suma urgencia-

-la recibiré –

-senador Legan usted ya me conoce soy la sensacionalista, también tengo mis fuentes es así; como conseguí su número por si me iba a preguntar-

Raymond, escuchaba con tranquilidad

-conozco todos sus secretos, así que le recomiendo acudir a la cita allí le daré instrucciones de los arreglos para salir ambos beneficiados, ah y salúdeme a su hijo ¡sé todo!-

Raymond cuelga el teléfono, lentamente se levanta de su asiento, acercándose a su hijo y con el dorso de su mano con fuerza lo abofetea, tumbándolo al piso.

-Levántate, existen rumores que debemos acallar-

Neal limpiándose la sangre aguantando el lagrimeo de sus ojos asienta, preguntando

-¿Cómo?-

-embaraza a Candy nuevamente, necesitamos un varón-

-pero...-

-espero no escuchar una negativa de tu parte-

-Sí, papá lo haré-

Neal cabizbajo, se retira y se debate en una lucha interna pues, no desea tocarla pero... esa tarea la dejara para después, estos días se lo dedicaría a...en la alcoba Candy dormía con su hija como todas las noches.

Al día siguiente Kelly, se presenta en la oficina de Raymond y llegan a un acuerdo en ese momento satisfactorio para ambos, al salir Kelly se dirige directamente al concesionario, iba feliz y alegre.

Por otro lado Raymond llama a Eduardo

-sabes que hacer, es vital corregir este error de sistema-

En el apartamento de Albert, Kelly vestida con un vestido semi-largo, blanco estampado de flores amarillas y naranjas, sin mangas, cuello en V y sandalias bajas, toca la puerta, abre la Señora Elroy y sale disparada directo a la habitación de Albert.

-Oh, dios ¿Cuándo esta muchachita respetara esta casa?-

-tía, es como la hermana de Albert, por eso se tienen tanta confianza-

-Albert, Albert ¿adivina? ¡Tengo auto!-

-¿Cómo lo compraste?-

-mmm... eh la empresa me lo financio-

-¿segura?-

Molesta dice

-sí ¿por qué desconfías de mí?-

-será, porque desde niños me metías en cada embrollo y ni hablar de cuando te hiciste novia de Michael por cierto ¿Cuándo regresa? –

-me comunique en la tarde y regresará en dos semanas para arreglar lo del matrimonio-

\- te voy a extrañar mucho-

-yo también (abrazándose), Albert me siento algo mareada, me puede traer un agua con azúcar por favor-

-por supuesto, ya regreso-

Kelly ve toda la habitación y dice:

-mmm... pronto ¿dónde lo escondo este es el único lugar donde nadie sospecharía, ah ya se allí... nadie se dará cuenta, (maraca el celular de Eleonor), ya escondí la memoria micro, debo colgar ¡Albert!-

-¿nerviosa?-

-sí, por el mareo, ya me siento bien te parece si damos una vuelta en mi auto-

-claro, pero ponte los lentes no quiero tener un accidente-

-¡sí! antes de irnos te dejo aquí esta laptop es mi regalo para ti, te hice un blog y te abrí varias redes sociales y no te molestes en decir: no te hubieras molestado porque, es una pequeña inversión que hago en ti, te voy a publicitar, después hablamos de eso, en esta libreta tienes todas las contraseñas-

Albert con cara complicidad acepta

-ok. Salgamos-

-mamá ya regreso, voy a dar una vuelta en el carro de Kelly-

Ambas exclaman

-¡Auto! ¿Con qué dinero?-

Kelly hace un gesto de enojo pero las ignora-

-Vamos, Al-

Un hombre desde lejos con una sonrisa triunfal, observaba como Kelly y Albert entraban al carro pues Eduardo, se había encargado de crear un cortocircuito de modo, que el tablero hiciera explosión y se incendiara el carro... de pronto se escucha una fuerte detonación...

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

 **Idea de Klair Velazquez**

Eduardo un hombre de origen latino (de un 1.87 cm de estatura, corpulento, meticuloso), era el encargado de eliminar los cabos sueltos de la familia Legan. En este caso se trataba de Kelly, una chica, bella, dulce y agradable, quien cometió el error de sobornar a Raymond. Observó como el auto detonaba y escuchaba gritos, dos mujeres desesperadas gritaban:

-Albert, Albert mi hijo ¿Dónde está?- Ross estaba desesperada no escuchaba nada estaba nublada, lloraba desconsoladamente, Elroy buscaba de calmarla pero no podía, estaba totalmente en Shock solo, quería escuchar la voz de su hijo y no la escuchaba

-Calma, calma... ya vienen los bomberos-

-no, no, no... ¿Qué sucede?-

La noche se torno triste y desolada.

1 semana después en la clínica Santa Juana, revivía los sucesos de aquella noche

-Albert ¿Qué te parece mi auto de último modelo?-

-este auto es sumamente costos-

-si, la empresa me lo financio, sabes soy una excelente periodista y mi trabajo al fin está dando frutos ¿Por qué todos desconfían de mi?- en tono triste.

-Yo confío en ti (Albert se le acerca y le da un tierno beso en los labios, ambos se besan con ternura)

-gracias Albert, tú siempre fuiste dulce conmigo, nunca había (sonriendo) sentido tus labios tan cerca, cuando me casé, sí que te voy a extrañar-

-Lo sé (con voz pausada y alegre por la dicha de su amiga)-

\- te confieso algo me alegre que Susana te dejará, ella era una maliciosa, el día del evento, te vi conversando con la esposa del hijo del senador-

-sí, es una mujer muy dulce... pero... sufre mucho y tiene una hermosa niña-

-ustedes dos harían una bonita pareja, vi algo especial entre ustedes-

-somos de distintas clases sociales, ella ha de estar acostumbrada a lujos-

-no te subestimes, eres fabuloso tengo planes para ti-

-¿Cuáles?- preguntaba amenamente

-libros de recetas, revistas, páginas web, videos incluso hable con los del canal para que tengas un espacio y... y... aceptaron-

-Kelly, no sé como agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí-

-bueno déjame prender el carro (en eso suena el celular), un segundo voy a contestar-

-Si quiere, lo voy encendiendo-

-Está bien, espera ya termine la llamada era para comunicarme algo insignificante del canal, mejor yo lo prendo y así voy aprendiendo a manejar mejor-

-¿tus lentes?-

-los deje en tu habitación, voy por el-

-déjalo así-

-es que también se me quedó la billetera y quiero invitarte a cenar para celebrar tu felicidad-

-seguro- Albert se baja del auto y al llegar a la puerta del edificio Kelly se asoma por la ventana del copiloto y lo llama

-Albert ¿sabes qué? –

-¿Qué?- se detiene, con rostro alegre

-¡SIEMPRE SERAS MI AMOR PLATÓNICO!-

-¡Y TU EL MIO!-

Kelly pensó: con una sonrisa eres tan maravilloso, encenderé el auto...

Albert, al cabo de una semana en coma, tras la explosión con leves quemaduras despertaba... aún aturdido...

-¿Por qué me duele la cabeza? ¿Y Kelly?-

-cálmate hijo todo está bien, pronto te darán de alta-

-si Albert, no te alteres si te alteras no te mejoraras, te dejaran más tiempo-

-¿y Kelly? Lo último que recuerdo es ella en el auto ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?-

La señora Elroy al igual que Ross tenía lágrimas en los ojos- Albert mira fijamente a su tía Elroy ella esquiva la mirada.

-lo... siento... hijo... ella... falleció-

-no, no, no-

Los médicos y enfermeras entraron en seguida para administrar un antidepresivo y así controlar sus nervios.

Cuatro días después en el cementerio de Chicago

-¡Oh! Kelly, te fuiste tan joven, tenías tantos sueños, jamás olvidaré cada momento que viví contigo los buenos los malos, ambos compartimos nuestras penas de amor, alegrías...-

Albert lloraba ante la pérdida de su amiga

-Adiós Kelly... ¡siempre serás mi amor platónico!, cumpliré tus sueño de verme triunfar, ya lo veras-

Así Albert, se despide dejándole un ramo de flores, frondoso y abundante color lila.

En el camino se encuentra con Michael

-hola Michael, créeme lamento lo sucedido-

-se que sufres tanto como yo-

-¿Cómo van las averiguaciones según las experticias?-

-error de fabrica, cancelaron a los padres una cuantiosa cantidad monetaria-

-y creen que con eso, repararan la pérdida de un ser humano tan fabuloso como ella- MIchael cabizbajo se alejó y Albert desconsolado se fue hasta su hogar

-cariño tu tía hizo la comida-

-gracias mamá, iré en un momento voy a mi habitación-

En el cuarto Albert tomó la laptop que le obsequio Kelly, comenzó a ver los blog de cocina que le había abierto en uno aparecía él con una dulce sonrisa, con vestimenta y gorro de chef ofreciendo una deliciosa ensalada de lechuga y frutas.

-eres tan ocurrente Kelly como se te ocurrió ponerle "EL PRÍNCIPE DE LA COCINA" ¡QUE DIVERTIDO! (con lágrimas en los ojos) pero... si es lo que deseas te lo concederé, en honor a tu memoria-

En una lujosa mansión de Chicago, Candy leía en su laptop

\- "EL PRÍNCIPE DE LA COCINA" una forma fácil y divertida de cocinar, próximamente nuestro príncipe estará dando, conferencia vía webcam-

-¿Qué ves hija?-

-una página deseo aprender a cocinar el otro día Sandra, me pidió que le preparara una rica torta y no pude-

-mmm... ya veo el chef es muy atractivo, me parece conocido ¿es el mismo que estuvo, el día de la celebración?

-listo ya me suscribi, ahora a esperar su tutoría-

En la noche luego de acostar a Sandra Candy se conecta, lee el mensaje

-buenas noches, Candy- Candy contesta

-hola, señor Albert-

-por favor llámame Albert-

-está bien, Albert deseo que me enseñes a cocinar, tengo una hija y deseo cocinarle-

-comprendo, es muy sencillo a los niños les encanta las comidas coloridas, comen con la vista de este modo, podemos aprovechar para incluir alimentos nutritivos como: zanahoria (contiene vitamina A; ideal para la vista) Albert por un momento se acordó de Kelly, a quien siempre le preparaba tortas de zanahoria para que mejorara su vista...

-Albert... sigues ahí-

-sí... disculpa, continúo... espinacas (rico en minerales), remolachas en fin una gran variedad de alimentos ricos en vitaminas y minerales; lo que haremos es preparar por ejemplo: tortillas que tenga figuras de algún personaje que le agrade-

-si le gustan mucho los ponis, flores, estrellas...-

-exacto, buscaremos moldes con estas figuras y haremos deliciosas recetas, mis platillos se caracteriza por incluir una pizca... -

-¿de qué?

-de amor, las emociones son vitales para el momento de cocinar-

Candy reía de las ocurrencias de Albert. Los días pasaban y Candy y Albert compartían más. incluso intercambiaron numeros telefonicos. Un día en la noche, llega Neal.

-Candy te espero en mi habitación- decía con voz de mando

-¿para qué?-

-solo ve y punto-con el ceño fruncido

En la habitación

Entra apaga la luz, quítate la ropa, ponte de espalda y no hables...

Continuará...

Gracias a todas por críticas tan motivadoras, las adoro de corazón: Tuty, storwman, chidamami, y leslieArgyll. Mil gracias por su apoyo. Besos a todas. JIJIJI


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

 **Idea de Klair Velazquez**

¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué me hablas así? ¡No! Voy a permitir que me toques- decía Candy con gran descontentoy temor.

\- para mí esto es más desagradable o ¿piensas que me gustas? Se le acercaba con odio y repugnancia a la vez que le decia - date vuelta y ¡cayeté no quiero escucharte, ni verte!-

Le hablaba con tono de voz baja, llena de fuerza e ira, mientras bruscamente le daba la vuelta y le alzaba el camisón, pero Candy forcejeo con él...

-¡no, me vas a volver a tocar! (dijo con gran determinación) te perdone el día de nuestra boda; cuando me trataste como una basura, sin importarte que era mi primera vez, luego deje que me tocaras porque, era mi deber de esposa...pero... ya ¡no! Y tu bien sabes... que después de haberte encontrado con mi herma...-

-¡cállate! Infeliz (la empuja a la cama), ella es mucho mas mujer que tu-

-entonces déjame tranquila y cásate con e... si es lo que deseas-

-No voy a poner en riesgo el futuro político de la familia por ti-

Neal, la toma a la fuerza y cuando estuvo a punto de penetrarla...no pudo, se levanto y se fue lleno de ira, dejando a Candy desconsolada, llena de indignación e impotencia como mujer- madre. Candy se quedo con los ojos cerrados en posición fetal, se quedo dormida durante veinte minutos, hasta que de pronto su celular sono. Candy contesta con media voz.

-hola-

-hola princesa ¿ya no reconoces mi voz?-

-sí, Albert... ¿Cómo estás?-

-¿está llorando? te escucho deprimida-

-no, no, no... es eso, es que tengo gripe ¡es todo!-

-porque será, que ustedes las mujeres se les meten basurita en sus bellos ojos o les da gripe-

Candy, sonrió ante las ocurrencias de Albert y durante largas horas de la noche ambos conversaban de distintos temas, ya se habían hecho grandes amigos.

No obstante, al otro lado de Chicago una pareja tenían un ardiente y romántico encuentro sexual Neal y Daysi (era de 25 años de edad, 1.75cm de estatura, cabellos ondulados largos, cuerpo delgado, porte elegante)...

-oh...oh... Neal mi amor te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón-

-yo, también te amo con toda mi vida-

Al terminar el acto sexual Neal, le confiesa que estuvo a punto de yacer con Candy para dar el varón, que su padre exigía para acallar ciertos rumores que había fundado, cierta periodista. Despertando el llanto inconsolable de Daysi.

-por favor no llores tu eres más mujer, (se levanta y la pone frente al espejo apreciando su desnudez) que ella mírate en el espejo quiero, que veas cada parte de tu cuerpo es perfecto-

-no, no... es perfecto soy... una abominación... por eso mi familia me odia y más aun después de que mi hermana nos encontrara juntos-

Neal, le susurraba

-ssss... no amor...no vuelvas a repetir eso, eres perfección humana, me gustas así-

Daysi con lágrimas en los ojos le pide a Neal, que por favor no tocara a su hermana, Neal con voz pasiva le explica.

-pero... ¿Cómo hago para que me dé un hijo? Cuando lo haga pensare en ti, como cuando estaba con ella antes de haber probado tus dulces labios, siempre pensaba en ti... por favor entiende debo llegar al senado y solo así podremos establecernos como pareja formal-

De forma seca y fría se da vuelta hacia él y dice

-¡que la embarace otro! consíguele a alguien, el que sea (con ojos llorosos) pero tú no ¡por favor ya tuve demasiado, cuando te calle por tanto tiempo mi amor, hasta el día que me hiciste el amor y ella nos vio-

Neal, afirma con los ojos, se le acerca y besa tiernamente su cuello para reavivar su pasión.

Entretanto Candy, dormía placenteramente, después de haber conversado amenamente con Albert, al amanecer, se dirige a la habitación de su hija para prepararla para la rutina diaria: llevarla al kindergarten, cocinar sus alimentos con las recetas aprendidas gracias al curso online del "Príncipe de la Cocina", pensaba divertidamente.

En la cocina

-¡listo! hija aquí tienes tu merienda rica y apetitosa, ¡ah! y muy saludable- (se expresaba de forma sonriente y juguetona hacia su hija).

\- mami ¿te enseño el chef del otro día?-

-sí, cariño-

-¿Cuándo lo invitas? Me cae muy bien, deberías invitarlo para tu cumpleaños-

-mmm... quizás lo haga-

-hija esa fiesta deberíamos hacerla por todo lo alto-

-no, mamá será como todos los años, familiar-

En la casa de Albert

-ya Albert, no lo siento tan triste-

-creo, que está superando la pérdida de su amiga, lo veo muy risueño-

\- aunque esa muchacha, no se andaba en malos pasos, ayudaba mucho a mi hijo y se lo agradezco, el me dijo que gracias a su asesoría abrió una página web, creo que se suscribe la gente y le pagan por eso y otras formas de dar a conocer sus recetas, proximamente tendrá un espacio en la television, ya esta grabando-

-hasta que por fin hizo algo bueno esa muchacha, ya casi nos matan al muchacho por su culpa, dicen que fue una falla de fábrica, yo no me creo ese cuento- dice con cizaña la señora Elroy.

-será-se encoge de hombros Ross- aun así, siempre le agradecere, que Dios cuide de su alma (menciona con voz apacible)

A los días Candy, recibe un mensaje de Albert.

\- hola Candy ¿Cómo estás? Quiero pedirte un consejo-

-dime ¿Cuál? Yo siempre te apoyare como tú lo has hecho conmigo-

-hay una chica, que me llama la atención, ella no lo nota ¿Qué puedo hacer?-

Candy con molestia responde

-invítala a salir, sorpréndela... a las mujeres nos gusta un hombre atento, complaciente, amoroso toda esa cursilería-

-en serio, gracias eso haré-

-disculpa mi esposo volvió, debo dejarte-

-te adoro, eres mi mejor amiga-

Después de haber leído el último mensaje de Albert. Candy, lanza el celular el cual su tía Dorothy, por suerte esquivo el celular se estrello contra la pared.

-princesa ¿Qué te pasa?-

Candy le conto todo lo que había chateado con Albert

-¿estás molesta porque tu amigo tiene interés sentimental por una chica?-

-obvio, que no siento nada por él, es simplemente que si llegan a algo más me hará a un lado-

-(riendo) creo que estas celosa-

-claro que no, nada que ver-

-Claro que sí te conozco bien, en verdad fuiste tan tonta para enamorarte de un hombre, que solo vistes una vez en tu vida y unicamente, interactúan por mensajes y llamadas telefónicas y para colmo está interesado en otra mujer-

En eso su tía negando con la cabeza se retira, Candy se siente golpeada por la realidad, sí estaba enamorada.

Al pasar los días Candy se había distanciado un poco de Albert, ya no era como antes ella lo evitaba. Al llegar el día de su cumpleaños, 7 de Mayo va con su familia a una pequeña casa de campo propiedad de los White, a las afueras de Chicago. Neal, como siempre se iba de viaje de negocios esa era la excusa para pasar semanas, incluso meses fuera de su hogar. Unos dias antes habia discutido con Candy, dejanodole pequeños moretones en los brazos y quijada, producto de forcejeos.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- Todos la felicitaron y se fueron a dormir. Al estar en su habitación ya en pijama de pantalon largo, franela sin manga y pantuflas color azul una llamada telefónica.

-hola, hermosa ¿crees que puedas salir conmigo?

-no, no puedo estoy lejos- dice con enojo

-viaje 5 horas para darle un abrazo a mi amiga, que siempre tiene gripe-

Candy no lo podía creer, se asomo por la ventana y lo vio estaba allí...Albert... fuera de su habitación estaba parado con un enorme ramo de flores amarillas, y un increíble pastel con forma de corazón color lila y en el centro una rosa rosada. Con una enorme y bella sonrisa, vestía un jean azul, una camisa blanca y mocasines negros. Las luces de su modesto Jeep, alumbraban la escena más hermosa, que se halla visto.

Candy, salió corriendo, bajo las escaleras y se paró en seco frente a Albert, el coloco el pastel encima del capo del carro, quedándose con el ramo de flores amarillas, abriendo sus brazos para recibirla, ella fue a su encuentro, la levanto y la giro, ambos se miraron a los ojos con gran efusividad.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

 **Idea de Klair Velazquez**

Albert, lentamente comenzó a descender a Candy, sin dejarse de mirar a los ojos ella, estaba tan feliz.

-Candy, no, no me llores, sonríeme, me gustas cuando ríes-

-gracias- se alejo un poco y tomo el ramo de flores

-ven sube a mi auto te tengo una sorpresa- ella se monto en el asiento del copiloto.

\- estas temblando, usa mi abrigo- Albert, vio los moretones... decidió callar por el momento para no arrebatarle la alegría con un recuerdo tan desagradable.

-Gracias ¡la torta!-

-cierto, espera un momento ¡listo! la ponga aquí en el asiento trasero-

-ten cuidado no se vaya a caer- reían ambos.

-jamás lo permitiría, la prepare especialmente para ti-

Iba, en silencio mientras Albert, manejaba. Sorpresivamente Candy, observa una pequeña plataforma en el medio del lago, alumbrada por varios farolillos puestos alrededor de una mesa redonda pequeña con un mantel a cuadros rojos y otro más pequeño encima color blanco, con dos sillas. Y un letrero que decía feliz cumpleaños "PRINCESA" Candy, estaba impresionada, se llevaba ambas manos a la boca, se lastimo un poco con el ramo de flores.

-¿te lastimaste?-

-no-

-ven te ayudo a bajar, subamos al bote... con... cuidado-

Albert remo hasta la mesa y anclo el bote, ayudo a Candy a bajar y le arrimo la silla como todo un caballero para que se sentara.

-Albert, esto es maravilloso no lo puedo creer-

-ahora, viene lo mejor, vas a degustar los platillos más exquisito de la cocina occidental, cierra los ojos no hagas trampa, te estoy viendo (Candy abrió un ojito) ¡aja! Te vi-

Albert le acerco a la boca un tenedor con ensalada de camarones con fresas y piña delicadamente cortadas, lechuga, y aceitunas negras aderezada con aceite de oliva y una pizca de sal.

\- ¡delicioso!-

-has pasado mi prueba, abre los ojos-

-se ve como sabe ¡rico!-

\- y ahora un poco de vino blanco dulce, que casualidad justo como tu nombre- rieron. Albert, se levanta y se coloca una servilleta de tela en el brazo y hace una reverencia antes de destapar y servir el vino en una copa de cristal- permítame servirle Madame-

Candy se sentía en un cuento, solo se decía que si era un sueño no quería despertar. Al terminar y disfrutar la velada Albert, la llevo a su casa estando a una cuadra, frena el carro.

-Candy, tal vez sea inapropiado el momento...pero...debo hacerlo... por favor...confía en mi... me refiero a tus marcas-

Candy rompió en llanto y le conto la discusión que tuvo con Neal, Albert tragaba en seco ante las confesiones de Candy, el solo la abrazo. Trato de buscar una solución a su situación pero... era difícil tenía una familia de por medio, una hija. Tenía deseos de golpearlo, matarlo... eso solo empeoraría la situación, pensó, sin embargo estaría más pendiente de ella. No quería que la volviera a lastimar. Ese día le dio un tierno beso en la frente y se despidió de ella.

Así pasaron los días Albert, la llevo a la casa de su madre y tía (la cual miraba con desaprobación la amistad entre ellos).

-insisto Ross, esa muchacha tiene una hija no es bueno que estén juntos, recuerda a Kelly casi mata a Albert, vaya haber en que líos andaba-

-déjalo, tranquilo dales una oportunidad, siento a mi hijo tan feliz y eso me emociona el solo ha trabajado para hacerse cargo de nosotras-

-¡y yo, de él! te recuerdo que después de tu accidente yo, tuve que hacerme cargo de él- Ross, cabizbaja asiente con la cabeza.

-sí, Tía hablare con William-

Entretanto Candy, acomodaba la mesa, Ross ayudada con un bastón camina hasta Albert.

-hijo podemos hablar un momento... a solas-

-sí, madre-

-me preocupa tu relación con esa muchacha, tiene una hija y está casada-

-madre, comprendo tu preocupación, no pasara nada malo ella ha sufrido mucho, mi alegría es verla feliz-

-¿estás enamorado de ella?-

-Sí... ella se divorciara pronto y estaremos juntos como familia y esa es mi felicidad-

Repentinamente se fue la luz, Candy comenzó a temblar y a llorar. Albert, se acerco para tomarla de la mano y ella se la retiro y dijo

-¡no me toques!-

Albert, prendió una lámpara vio a Candy en un rincón

-CANDY, tranquila estoy aquí contigo abrázame-

-mami, no llores estamos aquí contigo-

La luz regreso, Elroy negaba con la cabeza tal escena.

-Albert... dis...discúlpame... no...no... qui...quise hacerte esta escena, perdóname, por favor-

-Candy, Tranquilas vienen unan a mí en mi habitación, se necesita un resto ratones

-llévala hijo yo me quedo con Sandra-

Albert asiente con los ojos

En la habitación

-¿cuéntame Candy por que te angustio tanto la oscuridad?-

En efecto Neal, llevaba semanas sin ir a la casa, aun quedaba secuela de todas esas noches y días que la maltrataba. Le conto con llanto como Neal, la encerraba en la habitación, sin ventanas, incluso la dejaba amarrada por días en la cama sin luz. A duras penas le dejaba agua y algo para comer. Albert, nunca había aborrecido tanto a alguien. En medio del llanto

-Albert, por favor...por favor sálvame...sálvame de esta pesadilla, de esta angustia ¡por favor!-

\- Sí, mi amor, tranquila, te ayudare a vencer tus miedos, (con voz media le dijo) Te amo-

Le levanto la quijada ambos se miraron y se dieron un tierno beso, Albert recorría sus labios con los suyos, sus lenguas se entrelazaban. Candy, sentía por primera vez algo mágico que nunca había sentido en su vida, desfallecía de la emoción. Sutilmente Albert, detiene el beso y le dice

-Candy, por favor quédense en mi habitación no están en condiciones de ir a su casa-

-no, quiero incomodar-

-no, me incomodaras yo, dormiré en el sofacama de la habitación de mi madre, es cómodo- decía con una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias!- Albert, con el dorso de la mano le secaba las lágrimas.

En alta horas de la noche Raymond Leegan, junto con su hijo Neal y su jefe de campaña Tom Steve (un joven de 30 años de edad. 185cm de estatura, test blanca, cabello y ojos castaños).

\- Señor Leegan, George Johnson es un contrincante muy fuerte, la mejor forma de acabar con su carrera es despertando una ola de rumores continuos, de esa forma desviaremos la atención del público, en cuanto la muerte de la periodista, ese ya es caso cerrado pero... el de Robson, continúan investigando-

Con voz pasiva –estoy de acuerdo, emitiremos constante informaciones y argumentos nuevos, me gusta tu estrategia-

Neal, observaba como se gestaba la campaña política de su padre al cargo de gobernador.

-por otra parte, el mostrarse como una familia ejemplar, despertara en la población confianza y respeto, pues un hombre que es capaz de guiar por el buen camino a su esposa e hijos, es capaz de tomar las riendas de una nación entera-

-justamente, le he planteado a Neal, que ya es tiempo de que tenga otro hijo, si es varón mejor-

-perfecto-

Neal, estaba sentado mirando como su padre y estratega político decidían su vida, pero él lo aceptaría con tal de estar, al fin sin tapujos con su verdadero amor. Entra Daysi Dillman.

-señor Neal, aquí tienen las carpetas con los documentos-

-gracias, puede retirarse-

-muy bonita tu asistente Neal, tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes-

Neal con incomodidad por el comentario dice

-concentrémonos, por favor-

En la mansión Legan

-debes hablar con Candy, se le está viendo mucho con ese chef, que sale en la televisión eso puede perjudicarnos, recuerda el incidente de la otra vez-

-María, crees ¿qué no estoy enterado de los alcances de la familia Leegan?-

-¡como extraño a Esteban!- hablo con desconsuelo

-nuestro hijo ¡murió!- dijo con mirada rígida llena de rencor. Martin, se encerró en una de las habitaciones y comenzó a beber desmesuradamente, hasta quedarse dormido.

Una semana después Albert llamo a Candy para invitarla a comer, se fueron a una cabaña, que se encontraba a las afueras de Chicago.

-entra-

Candy se aterro ante la oscuridad

-todo está oscuro, por favor prende la luz... te lo suplico- decía tragando en seco, con nervios.

-estoy contigo, por favor confía en mí- Prendió solo una vela –hice una cena para que disfrutemos pero... debe ser con la luz apagada-

-¿Cómo?-

-sí, es la condición y el plato se llama "Corazón en la oscuridad"-

A Candy se le comprimía el corazón ante la emoción... ambos reían al no ver los cubiertos, el decía

\- cuidado con el cuchillo, mentira no coloque cubiertos, solo utiliza los dedos para agarrar las croquetas y humedécelo en la salsa tártara-

\- es de cangrejo-

-¡SÍ!

Candy y Albert se manchaba los labios, comiendo cada bocado... se daban besos...y así poco a poco alejo sus miedos... faltaban otros pero... Albert se encargaría de disiparlos...

En las oficinas Leegan

\- por favor con el señor Neal Leegan-

-PA ... -

-por favor limítese a llamar al señor- con tristeza Daysi se levanta y busca a Neal.

-Neal, llego... mi... pa...- tranquila no te angustie si él, se atreve a tocarte, me encargare de ponerlo en su sitio.

-no...no quiero, que peleen, ya tengo suficiente, lo hare pasar-

-está bien-

-pase señor, lo espera-

-te hice venir, porque mis investigadores me afirmaron, que tu hija, se está viendo con un cocinerito ¿Qué te dije yo?-

-él, es solo su maestro de cocina-

-¡sí! y me pone en ridículo, ¿sabes que hará mi padre? Si, por esto se arruina su carrera política ¿Contesta?-

-Neal, tranquilízate, volveré hablar con ella- sudaba exageradamente

-¿Cómo esta de salud tu esposa? Espero que continúe bien de salud... mí amada suegra, ¡retírate!-

Daysi, escuchaba escondida al ver como su padre se iba entra

-Neal, escuche la conversación-

-tú hermana como siempre arruinando nuestras vidas- golpeaba el escritorio

-Podemos aprovechar la relación de mi hermana con el chef- se expresa con voz pasiva y calculadora.

-¡claro! ¡Cómo no se me ocurrió!- llevándose el dedo pulgar e índice a la quijada, mientras Daysi detrás del asiento de Neal, masajeaba suavemente su pecho...

Continuara...

Gracias: Stormaw, Veronica 71, glenda, mercedes, nina, mercedes, mary andrewll, Becky 10000, Tuty pineaple, Tania Lizbeth, LeslieArgyll, chidamami… gracias por seguirme. Si desean mas capitulos simple dejen sus comentartios, besos y gracias. Chau se les quiere.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Idea de Klair Velazquez.

Candy, llegaba a casa

-hija necesitamos hablar, en cuanto a tu comportamiento (tenía el ceño fruncido)-

En eso entra Neal

\- suegro, yo me encargo hablare con mi esposa, (la tomo de un brazo) acompáñame Candy – ambos salieron hasta el auto y llegaron al apartamento donde él, convivía con Daysi.

-¡entra! (la empujo)- Candy cayó en el suelo.

-hola... hermanita (sarcásticamente)-

Candy la observaba, mientras la recorría con altivez, se agacha repentinamente a su nivel y la toma de los cabellos bruscamente. Candy hace gesto de dolor.

-¿no me reconoces? He cambiado ¿verdad?-

Candy miraba nerviosamente, sin gesto alguno sus ojos estaban estáticos, luego Daysi, le acaricia con el dorso de la mano la mejilla haciendo parpadear a Candy. Neal solo observaba la escena, recostado de una mesita con brazos y piernas cruzadas con risa burlona, disfrutaba ver como Daysi la maltrataba.

\- Sabes hermanita, siempre le pregunte a Dios ¿Por qué tu y no yo?-

\- Déjame en paz, suéltame no me interesa lo que hagan con sus vidas, déjenme en paz (trataba de zafarse del agarre)- le soltó el cabello hacia delante rudamente, levantándose.

\- No estamos aquí para hablar de nuestras diferencias pasadas sino de las futuras ¿estamos?- se aproxima Neal.

\- Una maldita periodista puso en duda mi honorabilidad-

\- ¿Por qué será? (sonríe)-

\- ¿te parece gracioso? (la iba a golpear, pero Daysi lo detuvo)-

\- No, la desfigures... por lo menos no hoy-

\- El asunto, es que necesitamos tener un hijo. Claro está yo no te voy a tocar, me repugnas eres asquerosa- decía con odio y repulsión (escupiendo al piso, cerca de ella). Candy, casi llora... se contuvo.

\- Hermanita, sabemos que... tienes una relación con un Chef, en fin necesitamos que te embaraces de él-

\- ¡NO!-

\- SÍ, LO ¡HARAS! (la agarro de los cabellos) ¿sabes por qué? (voz pasiva) Porque, si no te vamos a encerrar y amarrar y... Neal deberá pegarte, o... mejor aun a Sandra... ¿entendido?- Le hablo con frialdad.

Daysi le hace un ademan a Neal para que se retire y las deje solas.

-Candy, después de esto te prometo... que te dejaremos tranquila... podrás rehacer tu vida con quien desees, Neal y yo deseamos, que ciertas leyes se aprueben y vivir una vida tranquila, tu junto con el chef y tu hija, sabemos de tus planes de huir... sabemos todo, esta es tu oportunidad no la abandones-

La ayudo a levantar y la acompaño hasta la puerta. Candy se fue toda temblorosa. Pasaron los días y ella, pensó que Daysi de pronto si tenía razón y era su única oportunidad. Candy se acerco un día al set de grabación.

-Candy, que sorpresa tu aquí y ¿Sandra?-

-En clases de Ballet- dijo sonriente.

-ya termine, te pareces si ¿la buscamos juntos?-

-sí-

En el auto, Candy besa a Albert.

-¡guao¡ (sonreía de medio lado) hoy debe ser mi último día-

-nunca digas eso eres mi vida, ¡te amo!-

-yo, mas pero... ¿a qué se debe tanta efusividad?-

-simplemente he decido... que...he pensado... que debemos llevar nuestra relación... mas allá...me entiendes-

-¿estás segura?-

-si-

-Candy, has sufrido mucho no deseo presionarte-

-no lo harás, estoy de acuerdo, el fin de semana nos podemos encontrar...-

-mi madre puede cuidar de Sandra ella la adora, es como su nieta-

-sí, lo sé-

Albert, se le acerco y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Llego el sábado, Albert y Candy llegaron a una cabaña que queda a dos horas de Chicago.

Candy, llevaba un vestido straples blanco estampado con flores azules, sandalias de tacón bajo negras (detalles en plateado) y cabello recogido en una coleta.

Albert, vestía un jean claro con correa, una camisa manga larga azul clara y Mocasines beige.

Entraron a la habitación, tenia luz tenue... Albert la comenzó a besar tiernamente y le pregunto:

-¿estás segura? aun nos podemos detener-

\- estoy segura, Albert-

Él, le dio tiernos besos, se quito la camisa y luego, se quito los zapatos y el cinturón. Candy miraba a Albert

-¡¿Qué haces?!-

Candy comenzó a temblar repentinamente. Albert... caminaba lentamente a su alrededor, viéndola detalladamente, se detiene a su espalda y en susurros le dice al oído.

-Candy, no temas debes confiar en mí-

Candy, continuaba temblando, estaba en shock. Albert, le tomo ambas manos y las anudo con el cinturón, avanzándola hasta la cama, donde la sujeto a la cabecera, quedando de espalda, inmóvil por los nervios.

En ese momento, empezó a recordar los maltratos de Neal, todas las ofensas que le decía, tenía los ojos abiertos sin parpadear. Albert, se subió a la cama sin sacarse el pantalón, lentamente le fue quitando el vestido hasta sacarlo en su totalidad, quedando solo con una panty de encaje azul celeste, a la vez le quito las sandalias. Subió sutilmente a su cuello y le soltó el cabello, haciéndolo a un lado con suaves caricias, rosando sutilmente su mejilla con la de ella, sintiéndose la respiración.

Candy, estaba nerviosa, su cuerpo temblaba, Albert, se le acerco al oído debes dejarte...llevar por los sentidos, pero... ella solo escuchaba la voz de Neal y de Daysi, burlándose de ella, llamándola mujer asquerosa, inservible... de pronto...empieza a sonar una canción de Eros Ramazzotti "Otra Como Tú".

Sus ojos ven hacia ambos lados, de repente... sus sentidos... se distraen por la música y...el suave aliento menta de Albert y su divino aroma masculino. Él le dice

-déjate llevar por la melodía, esa canción fue creada para ti-

Candy, poco a poco se fue apartando de los recuerdos desagradables, cerrando los ojos, escuchaba solo la voz de Albert, que le decía al oído:

-No puede haber, Otra mujer igual que tú... hermosa... bella...- continuaba en susurros a compas de la canción.

-Otra mujer igual que tú... con iguales emociones... con las expresiones que... en otra sonrisa no vería yo-

Candy, ya no escuchaba a Neal y Daysi insultándola-humillándola, solo era... la voz de Albert, que la enamoraba-seducía, movía su cuello en círculo (como disfrutando el momento), rosándose las mejillas. Él le daba suaves besos en los hombros los acariciaba suavemente con sus labios, constantemente le decía palabras bonitas.

-eres... la mujer más... tierna y... apasionada... que existe-

Luego, comenzó a verter en la espalda, mejillas y labios sirope de fresa, con sus labios y lengua, recorría el camino del delicioso dulce.

De ese instante en adelante, Candy disfrutaba del momento, aun no completaban la unión sexual. Albert, sabía que aun tenía temor.

Sus encuentros apasionados se hacían más constantes, en una ocasión Candy alegre esperaba ansiosa para estar con Albert.

-y ¿hoy que me toca?-

-Bombo, porque tú eres un dulce divino-

La acostó en la cama boca arriba y en cada parte de su cuerpo, le puso un bombón de chocolate, incluso en la boca, y al ritmo de "bésame la boca" de Ricardo Montaner, fue comiendo cada bombón, primero el de la boca, luego de las manos, los pechos.

-eh... me falto... colocar este... bombón en un lugar-

-¿Cuál?- preguntaba Candy entre risa

-aquí-

-no, no (reía)-

-sí, sí, si (le quito la panty)-

Candy cerraba los ojos, mientras Albert recorría con su lengua toda su intimidad. Sentía una extraña sensación, era como una corriente, se mordía su labio inferior.

-Albert... Albert, estoy sintiendo algo extraño-

Albert, no se detenía

-Albert...Al...bert... Candy comenzó a retorcerse y gemir de placer, sus piernas se movían, desarreglando las sabanas con su pies y manos ante la satisfacción, levantaba su pelvis, no aguantaba más hasta que de su intimidad segrego un líquido cristalino, que Albert, saboreo en su totalidad, hasta la última gota, aspirando su aroma suave-fresco. Candy, cayó abatida en la cama y respiraba agitadamente.

-Albert... sen...tí... al...go extraño-

-síii, y... ¿te gusto?

-SÍ, nunca lo había sentido-

-bien, eso que sentiste se llama "orgasmo"-

-en serio, vaya... me gusto (entre risa, volviendo su respiración a la normalidad)-

-¿te gustaría volverlo a sentir?-

Movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación y divertidamente cantaba

\- Bésame el susurro, que me hiciste en el oído, besa el recorrido...- albert, siempre la elogiaba con palabras, que la enalteciera como mujer y eso a ella la hacia feliz.

Al día siguiente en la casa de Albert.

-tía Elroy, sintoniza, el canal donde Albert, tiene su programa ¡quiero oírlo!-

-Todavía falta, viene después de esta novela escrita por dos latinoamericana ¡es emocionante! es de suspenso-

-¿cómo se llama? (pregunta alegre)-

-escúchala-

"próximamente, el desenlace de la historia, que ha marcado records de audiencia **Crimen Pasional en chicago,** al fin se conocerá el nombre del asesino, será ... interrumpimos la programación para trasmitir, desde el senado la detención del candidato George Johnson"

-díganos ¿es cierto que usted tuvo que ver con el asesinato del candidato Robson?-

\- ¿usted malverso fondos del estado destinado a la recuperación de infraestructura para beneficio personal?-

-señores, mi cliente no dará declaraciones, solo diremos "una mentira dicha mil veces se convierte en realidad"-

\- este es la información, que se maneja hasta el momento, volvemos a los estudios de canal 5-

-gracias, Sharon, público televidente continúe con nuestra programación-

-pobre hombre, hubieras visto como se lo llevaban detenido ¡perdón! (cabizbaja) sobrina... se me olvida-

-tranquila tía, próximamente veré, dentro de dos semanas me operan-

Albert, Candy y Sandra entran con varias bolsas. Sandra salió corriendo a los brazos de Ross.

-Hola preciosa ¿Cómo está la reina de la casa?-

-feliz, Albert me va hacer unas ricas panquecas de chocolate-

-¡delicioso! (decía cargando y juntando sus mejillas)-

-sobrino recuerda, que este fin de semana vamos a ir a la casa de tu primo Anthony, a celebrar su aniversario-

-si tía, justamente aquí compramos los obsequios, Candy y Sandra nos acompañara-

Por otro, lado Eduardo, golpeaba vil mente a unos de sus hombres ¿Cómo que no encontraron la memoria micro? Son unos incompetentes. Este trabajo lo tendré que emendar personalmente.

Continuara...

gracias por sus comentarios, en el siguiente contesto sus inquietudes. Besitos...


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

 **Idea de Klair Velazquez**

\- ¿Ya están listas mis mujeres? vamos a llegar tarde ¿Por qué se tardan tanto?-

\- Amor, porque necesitamos estar radiantes (ríen y se dan un beso en la boca)-

La tía Elroy, mira con desaprobación, mientras Ross tiene en brazos a Sandra.

\- A ver dame esta preciosura, que es muy linda-

\- Albert, quisiera que tú fueras mi papi, yo a él, nunca lo veo y cuando lo voy abrazar... (Carita triste) she va-

\- de seguro debe estar ocupado, pero próximamente tu mami, tú y yo estaremos juntos como toda una familia (le da un beso en la frente).

\- She te olvido la tía Elroy, que siempre esta seria y mi abuelita Ross... ella me adora (abre ambos brazos en gesto de alegría).

Candy, contemplaba la complicidad de todos con su hija se imagino un sueño hecho realidad. Candy, llevaba un vestido rosado claro, holgado, largo hasta las rodillas, sin mangas con cuello en V y sandalias plateadas de tacón bajo y accesorio a juegos... Albert, vestía casual, pantalón beige, camisa azul clara y mocasines color crema. Al llegar a la fiesta, Anthony y Luisa los reciben.

-¡bienvenidos! Es un placer para nosotros recibir a mi primo favorito (lo dice: dándole palmadas en la espalda)-

-soy, el único (sonríen)-

Anthony con ademan de reverencia, dando beso en cada mano de las invitadas.

-tía Elroy, tía Ross; más bellas que nunca (ambas se sonrojaron ante el cumplido), y esta hermosura debe ser tu musa e inspiración Candy y su bella hija Sandra ¿cierto? (se ruborizan)-

Luisa dándole un suave codazo a Anthony – no sé cómo logre casarme contigo eres todo un pica flor (todos se carcajearon), tienes suerte Candy Albert siempre ha sido muy tranquilo... ¿Qué música es esa?-

-se llama bailar pegados (dice Anthony, sosteniendo amorosamente a luisa por la cintura y se la lleva a la pista de baile) si, me disculpan debo bailar con mi amada esposa-

-¡que tierno! (Expresa Ross de forma agradable)-

-me aparece amor que debemos hacer lo mismo tu y yo (le dice al oído)-

Candy deja la niña con el resto de los niños y se va a la pista de baile.

-escucha la canción, ¡es cierto! para bailar debemos estar más cerca (decía seductoramente)-

Candy se divertía como nunca dentro de la humildad de la celebración nada comparable con los lujos, que siempre organizaba la familia Legan, totalmente distinto. La familia Legan es clase alta y la familia de Albert, clase media. Bebieron un poco de vino y Albert y Candy, se pusieron más cariñoso que de costumbre. Él, besaba sus hombros y cuello (Candy sentía cosquillas).

-Albert, nos pueden ver –

-¿te parece si nos vamos a otro lado?-

-sí –

-ya sé donde, ven sígueme-

-¡¿y esta habitación?!-

-era mía, aquí viví yo, durante mis estudios universitarios-

¿Qué estudiabas?-

-finanzas, mi tía, nos ayudo a mi mama y a mí a salir adelante y yo... decidí que debía de buscar empleo y así contribuir con los gastos, ella se opuso pero... insistí, además siempre me gusto la cocina (dice alegremente)-

-sí, me la imagino dando el grito al cielo-

-mmm... mejor volvamos a lo nuestro... que oportuna la canción-

-sí, sí, sí, si…mmm-

Candy se reía de las cosquillas que Albert, le hacía, a la vez que ella, se sujetaba del cuello de él, y rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas hasta caer en la cama.

-Candy, te voy a llevar a la cima del cielo (dijo en susurros)-

-eso quiero, quiero ir hasta el final-

-deseaba, que esto sucediera de otra forma... más romántica-

-escucha deseo que... suceda ahora, estoy preparada... ¡te Amo! ¡TE AMO!-

Y así Albert, le empezó a rosar la cara con el dorso de su mano, ella cerraba sus ojos como deleitándose por las caricias recibidas, le alzo su pierna para masajearla, mientras besaba su cuello, hombros y pechos. Ella empezó a tocar su espalda de forma exigente, (gimiendo a la par) queriendo mas contacto corporal, arqueaba su espalda para que continuara besando sus pechos con gran pasión, ella se hizo un poco hacia delante para desabotonar su camisa, llegando hasta su cinturón desabrochándolo y liberando su virilidad prominente y ancha. El quito su blúmer y poco a poco empezó introducirse en Candy, ella al sentir el primer contacto con la masculinidad de Albert, hizo un gemido electrizante, el cual éxito aun más a Albert, termino de penetrarla en su totalidad. Sus embestidas iniciaron suaves y al sentir las contracciones vaginales de Candy aumento su frecuencia hasta vaciarse en ella, como un loco desenfrenado. Ambos, cayeron agotados, se quedaron unos cuantos minutos abrazados reponiéndose a lo sucedido.

Después, se levantaron y ducharon, evitando mojar sus cabellos, se arreglaron y salieron disimuladamente. Aunque, no lograron escabullirse del ojo de la tía Elroy, que estaba sentada cerca de su sobrina.

-ya ves-

\- ¡NO! aun no me opero (ríe)-

-tu hijo (habla seria con el ceño fruncido) de seguro ya cruzo los limites con esa muchacha ojala y no termine esto en una desgracia, y a ver si te resulta cómico-

\- tía, deje de ser pesimista, ella tramitará los papeles de divorcio y se casara con Albert-

-eso espero-

Ross al fin se sometió a la cirugía ocular, que le devolvió la vista al cabo de dos semanas, sintió enorme alegría al volver a ver el rostro de Albert, y saber cómo es físicamente Candy y Sandra (le manifestó su alegría de saber, que son mas lindas de lo que se imaginaba).Pasaron los días y Candy recibió una visita inesperada, al salir del baño, se asombra.

-¿Cómo estas hermanita? (irónicamente), por fin completaste lo que te encargamos o eres tan inútil, que fuiste incapaz-

\- sus insultos ya me tienen sin cuidado ¡ya no les tengo miedo! ¡Ni a ti! ¡Ni al cobarde de Neal!-

Se levanta de la cama y se pone a su altura sobrepasándola la mira de arriba-abajo. Sujetándola de los cabellos con fuerza.

-¡tú no estás en posición de exigir nada!-

Entra Neal

-¿se hizo la prueba de embarazo?-

-en eso estamos, estira tu mano por las buenas o por las malas-

Neal hace que pase la laboratorista (toma la muestra y se retira)

-en una hora sabremos si, cumpliste-

-de lo contrario tendremos, que meter a Sandrita en una cajita con dulces y... muchas...hormigas (habla irónicamente Daysi)-

-¿Por qué son tan malos conmigo? (llorando)-

-tú me robaste la atención de todos, yo debí ser como tú, siempre la bonita, la dulce, la tierna (expreso Daysi con rencor) ¿Por qué dios te hizo...?-

-yo, no dije nada cuando los vi, ustedes se expusieron, yo los hubiera apoyado, pero...-

Neal, la abofetea, Candy se toca la mejilla.

-mi padre ya no me mira a los ojos (decía con ira y enojo)- (dice Neal)

-y yo soy la salida para disipar las dudas sobre tu...- interrumpe

-Aquí están los resultados, me retiro-

-positivo (lee Daysi)- Candy, siente alegría e incertidumbre a la vez.

-¡perfecto! ya es momento de que termines con esa relación, (con voz de mando) arréglate, haremos un anuncio-

Albert, en el set de grabación del canal 5. Trasmite una vez más un episodio de su programa "El Príncipe de la Colina".

-hola, mis hermosas amas de casa ¡que desean deleitar a sus esposo! mmm... aquí traemos la receta que lograra, enloquecer su paladar, les hablo del rico y apetitoso: souffle de camarones; pero antes publicidad ¡ya regresamos!-

-¡CORTEN!-

-hola Sharon para ¿dónde vas tan apurada?-

-no tengo tiempo Albert, es un tubazo debo correr, solo te diré (hablaba con voz alta mientras se aleja), la esposa del hijo del candidato a gobernador está embarazada-

Albert, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, llamo en varias ocasiones a Candy pero, no le contestaba el teléfono, ni los e-mails.

Continuará...

Muchas gracias por sus elogios, pero quien se merece todo es Klair Velázquez un día me escribió a mi facebook y me dijo tengo una historia y yo le dije cuéntamela. Me encanto y le pregunte, te gustaría que la escribiera. Advertencia, no soy la mejor, de hecho yo no soy muy buena pero, hare el intento. Ella acepto y he aquí esta historia. Si tengo algún error ortográfico me disculpan; soy media miope, jijiji y no he podido adquirir mis lentes. Así, que cualquier cosita me disculpan o me envían a mi privado en face para corregir gracias.


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

 **Idea de Klair Velazquez**

Noticias canal 5

-gracias por el pase, en efecto nos encontramos desde la casa de la familia Legan, que se encuentra más felices y alegres, que nunca por la espera de un nuevo integrante en la familia, veamos la rueda de prensa-

-mi esposa y yo, estamos más felices que nunca ¡ya! (con una sonrisa falsa) iniciamos la remodelación de la habitación que será del bebe, apenas nos enteremos del sexo de nuestro bello y futuro hijo o hija, haremos la decoración. De eso se trata, señores tanto la madre como el padre debemos participar en la educación de nuestros hijos y estos valores son necesarios para criar a un ciudadano ejemplar, por eso somos ejemplo de una familia amorosa y estable-

-¿Cómo hace para lograr ser político, empresario, padre y hombre amoroso a la vez?-

-con disciplina y dedicación todo es posible (abraza a Candy) ¿verdad cielo?-

-sí, es un esposo amoroso que me ama con locura y pasión es un hombre completo, doy gracias a Dios por haberme premiado con un hombre tan dedicado a su familia, que logra el equilibrio perfecto (al decir esas palabras por su mente pasaba cada detalle, que Albert le hacía; así cada palabra se la dedicaba a él, de sus ojos salieron una que otra lagrima), disculpen estoy sensible por tanta alegría-

-(alegre) ya escucharon a mi dulce esposa, continuaremos con la rueda de prensa en otra ocasión, disculpen-

Se levantan y se retiran, los periodista tratan de seguir preguntando.

-ya escucharon las declaraciones, esto ha sido todo por el momento, regresamos a los estudios de canal 5, quien les hablo Sharon Smith-

Albert, confundido apaga el televisor.

-te lo dije esa muchacha iba ser tu desgracia ¿sabías que es la esposa del hombre más rico de Chicago? ¿Sabías?) ¿Ah?-

-tía no estoy para sermones, y por favor no le comente nada a mi madre ella se está recuperando y no es bueno que tome emociones fuertes-

Albert decidió buscar a Candy, llego hasta su casa. Neal permitió que se encontrara con ella.

-aquí está el cocinerito habla con él, en el despacho, ya sabes que decir-

Candy afirmo con la cabeza. Albert se le acerco par besarla y ella solo esquivo la mirada y su cuerpo.

-Candy ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué has cambiado? ¿Ese tipo te amenazo? estas embarazada, sé que es mío Candy, yo te amo y voy a luchar por ti- la sujetaba por los hombro, buscando su mirada. -mírame Candy-

Candy, le retira las manos y lo ve con frialdad.

-Albert, escucha yo solo me divertí contigo, tú no has sido mi único amante-

Albert no daba tregua a la declaración de Candy.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?-

\- porque no te amo, tan simple como eso. Esto para mi es vergonzoso pero... yo sufro de trastorno maniaco-depresivo, por eso cada cierto tiempo tengo una relación amorosa que me satisfaga sexualmente, a pesar de estar conviviendo en la intimidad con mi esposo. Este hijo es de él, es de Neal Legan. No tuyo-

Albert, habría los ojos de par en par no creía lo que le decía, estaba a punto de volverse loco y salir con ella así sea llevándola a rastra.

-Candy, creo que estas mal, quizás lo que necesitamos es tiempo para aclarar nuestras ideas, dime ¿ese tipo te amenazo?-

Candy con frialdad le dice

-no entendiste lo que te dije, no te amo, no te quiero, como se te ocurre que voy a convivir contigo, a mí me gustan los lujos, la riqueza y que lo voy ofrecer a Sandra y a mi hijo ¡¿limitaciones?! de aquí que logres obtener riqueza seremos ancianos, me divertí y ya paso, mas adelante encontrare a otro-

Albert, con lágrimas en los ojos, antes que continuara con el interrogatorio salió Neal.

-ya oíste a mi esposa no es primera vez, que ha tenido un amante yo he sabido sobrellevar la enfermedad de mi esposa y espero que como hombre calles y si tienes duda; aquí está la historia clínica-

Albert lo agarro y no creía lo que leía. Puso a un lado la historia y sujeto bruscamente a Neal por la solapa. Escucha se que la estas manipulando y voy a llegar hasta el fondo de esto, Candy intervino.

-Albert, vete ¡ya! y por favor no digas nada de lo que ha pasado aquí-

Soltó rudamente a Neal, haciéndolo caer al piso-no te creo nada de lo que me has dicho- dijo mirando a Candy antes de irse.

Se levanta Neal, acomodándose el saco-muy bien, te supiste comportar, solo por eso no lo hago desaparecer de la faz de la tierra ...a la próxima no creo que lo perdone. Ya sabes- salió y cerró la puerta.

Candy cayó en el piso llena de tristeza y dolor.

Penitenciaria de Chicago Illinois

-George, tenemos una esperanza de demostrar tu inocencia, te acuerdas de la muchacha que te busco casualmente el día que falleció-

-si me acuerdo la periodista Kelly-

-¡exacto! un testigo oculto, cual no quiere revelar su identidad por temor a represalias, me informo, que Kelly manejaba pruebas de negocios turbios realizado por los Legan y además, de la implicación en el atentado contra Robson-

-y ¿Cómo sabremos si ella murió?-

-estamos localizando a su amigo, se llama Albert, estuvo con ella el día del atentado-

George se sienta y se pone ambas manos en la cabeza.

\- No sé ¿Qué hacer? mi esposa, mis hijos sufren por esta penosa situación-

\- tranquilo deje todo en mis manos, yo lo ayudare a salir y dejar al descubierto al pillo de Legan-

En el apartamento de Daysi ambos celebraban su triunfo en el jacuzzi.

-con esto mi padre ganara las elecciones, y yo en el senado, me divorciare (reían). La acusare de adulterio. Yo quedare como víctima y nos casaremos-

-sí, eso solo lo harás después de que tu padre gane las elecciones antes no-

Tomando un sorbo del champagne servido en una copa de cristal-¿verdad? –

-sí-

-me acuerdo cuando mi padre me obligo a casarme con ella por los rumores...-

-no recordemos eso otra vez, disfrutemos del momento- se dieron un beso.

Empresa Legan

-Eduardo confié en ti, esa memoria fue sustraída junto con unos documentos de mi oficina se supone que debías hallarlo antes de matarla- (dice con serenidad, la cual infundía mayor temor).

-señor, me dijeron, que lo tenían por eso procedí-

-¿y lo vistes con tus propios ojos? Eres un inepto, no te mato porque nunca me has fallado esta es la última oportunidad que tienes-

Eduardo recibe una llamada

-señor ya buscamos en la casa de la reportera y no encontramos en ningún lado. Falta ir hasta la casa del joven que estuvo con ella-

-háganlo y utilicen la fuerza si es necesario- corto la llamada.

En la casa de Albert.

-hijo debes salir adelante, por favor tu tía y yo te queremos y sin ti no viviríamos- Albert llevaba días afligido, sumergido en la tristeza.

\- llegaron tus amigos desean hablar contigo- comunica la tía Elroy.

-NO DESEO HABLAR CON NADIE-

-ni si quiera con nosotros- Stear y Archie entraron y se sentaron cada uno a un lado.

-amigo una vez pasaste por esto y lo superaste, no puedes quedarte aquí solo compadeciéndote- dijo Archie.

\- si es verdad mi hermano tiene razón ¿Qué vas hacer beberás y te cortaras la venas? (Archie le dio un codazo)-

-déjalo... Archie tiene razón debo seguir adelante por mi y por mi familia, aun no puedo creer que ella, solo haya estado conmigo por distracción, pero... yo sentí que nuestro amor era...puro, verdadero fue como tocar el cielo... sin volar, fue tan maravilloso mientras duro. Ahora a seguir adelante- (expresa levantando el rostro, aun con tristeza, mostrando al tiempo valentía)

-mmm... a mí me gustaría ser la distracción de ella así sea por unos minutos... (Archie le da otro codazo en el estomago), lo siento (dice con poco aire)-

-¿estás seguro de lo que nos contaste? quizás sea una farsa del patiquín ese-

-¡cierto! ¿Fuiste a la clínica donde, según estuvo recluida?-

\- contacte al supuesto psiquiatra; me dijo que era información confidencial, pues se trata de una figura política-

-todo esto es muy sospechoso-expreso Stear.

-lo ideal es que retome tu vida e inicie desde cero-

-es verdad y hermano...no tienes suerte una te deja por pobre y esta también pero es bipolar-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? Es la verdad-

Albert, regresa al set de grabación y reanuda sus actividades.

-Te extrañamos, tu mami nos dijo que estabas enfermo- lo recibe con un fuerte abrazo.

-gracias Sharon, por preocuparte-

-disculpe ¿usted es el señor Albert Andrew?-

-sí, puedo hablar con usted es con respecto a la señorita Kelly-

-Está bien hablemos en mi camerino-

Continuara...

Gracias a:

Mercedes, chidamami, Glenda. Stormaw, nina, Mary silenciosa (gracias por tu fidelidad, besos), Baño y Eli, tuty pineaple, JENNY, Veronica 71, mary andrewll, Becky 10000, Tania Lizbeth, LeslieArgyll,


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

 **Idea de Klair Velazquez**

Albert y el abogado del señor Johnson, Dorían McCartney entran al camerino.

-señor Andrew, la señorita Kelly, estuvo investigando (Albert oía atentamente, recostado a una mesa) los negocios del candidato Legan y su hijo, aparentemente descubrió transacciones turbias, además... tenemos la fuerte certeza que planificó y causo la muerte del aspirante a gobernador Robson... por ello... aunque no existen pruebas... Kelly fue asesinada- Albert, se impresiono al enterarse. Se descruzo los brazos.

-no entiendo ¿Por qué me dice esto?-

-puede parecerle difícil de entender; ella, después de haber conversado con el señor Legan se dirigió con el señor Johnson. A quien le ofreció información a cambio de una cuantiosa cantidad- interrumpe

-no puedo creer lo que me cuenta ella, si fue una persona ambiciosa pero... jamás extorsionadora...-

-disculpe que difiera de usted... a veces el dinero corrompe-

Albert, en ese momento recordó como si apenas hubiera ocurrido, cuando Kelly de la noche a la mañana se compro un auto y le decía, que ya tenía suficiente dinero para cubrir ciertos gastos.

-usted, se preguntara ¿Qué hago yo aquí? Contándole todo esto muy sencillo (se acomoda los lentes), la señorita en cuestión... (Se aclara la garganta) sustrajo unos papeles y una memoria micro, la cual contiene datos de comercios ilícitos... una fuente confidencial, que no desea revelar su nombre por temor, acudió a nosotros, y nos conto que ustedes… siempre estaban juntos ¿ella le comento algo al respeto?-

-no, jamás me hablo de esa investigación-

-fuimos a buscar a su casa pero... la encontramos desordenada los documentos y memoria original pudo haber desaparecido... (Se acomoda nuevamente los lentes) pero... nuestra fuente nos comunico que ella, había almacenado todo en una sola memoria micro y la guardo... en algún lugar...también nos comunico que ese día la llamo para decirle que la información estaba oculta en un lugar seguro y con la última persona, que se vio fue consigo... por eso creímos que usted nos podía ayudar-

Albert, se para firme.

-usted, viene muy tranquilamente hasta mí, me cuenta que mi amiga ¡no! hermana de toda la vida; es una extorsionadora y para colmo tuvo la osadía de hurgarle y profanar su hogar y ¿quiere recibir mi ayuda?-

-señor, entienda se está inculpando a un inocente… va permitir ¿que el verdadero responsable ande por ahí como si nada?-

Albert, tenia sentimientos encontrados ante la desilusión por el proceder de su amiga; y el tener una esperanza para volver con Candy ¿realmente estará enferma? Y ¿fue capaz de utilizarme? Miles de interrogantes transitaban alrededor de su mente.

-en este momento está muy confundido, le dejo mi tarjeta por favor avíseme, su vida y la de sus familiares, pueden estar en peligro- al ver que no agarra la tarjeta, la deja encima de la mesa, y se va, Albert, la toma analizando la situación.

En las empresa Legan

-Tom, tus estrategias han dado resultado...- llega Eduardo

-señor, disculpe la intromisión, encontramos los documentos y la memoria aquí están-

"Eduardo antes de ir a la casa de Albert volvió a la casa de Kelly, destrozando todo hasta levanto las baldosas allí encontró las pruebas, lo que no sabían es que ella había guardado una copia en la casa de Albert."

Legan le entrega los documentos a Tom, al revisarlo hace gesto de nauseas. ¡Oh! por Dios. Legan se levanta y se para frente a la ventana a ver el paisaje mientras, habla.

-creí, que mi hijo cambiaria al casarse, por eso planifique su boda, lamentablemente... (Bajo la cabeza) inicio esa relación-

-debe terminarla lo más pronto posible, ya ve estuvo a punto de descubrirse... imagínese que llegara a los medios de comunicación, su carrera caería en picada-

Legan suspira - por eso voy a dar por concluida esa relación-

-¡ah¡ Eduardo no debe quedar ni un solo testigo.

En la casa de Albert

-mi hijo aun no llega ¿Dónde estará? (expresa Ross preocupada a su tía, quien niega con la cabeza)-

En un bar no muy lejano Albert, bebía desesperado recordando a Candy, cada momento que paso con ella, a la vez escuchaba una triste canción de José José "que triste fue decirnos adiós" (reía).

-"hoy quiero saborear mi dolor", si las mujeres que más amo... Ja me terminan desilusionado... "no pido, ni compasión, ni piedad...hasta la golondrina emigro presagiando el finaaaal"-

-amigo para estar así; si debieron darle donde era-

-shhhh, deme otro trago. (Continúa cantando con ojos llorosos) "Hoy todo es soledad... pensando en tu amor, en tu amor... me ayudo a vivir..." si claro, te burlaste de mi Candy (cambian la música y la entona) "dice que soy un payaso, que estoy muriendo por ti y tu no me haces caso... por toda mi ilusión es tenerte en mi brazos" - toma de un solo jalón el trago ofrecido por el Batman, paga y se levanta- si Candy te voy a tener en mis brazos, sube a su Jeep y decide buscarla.

En la oficina Neal recibe la visita inesperada de su padre, quien lo abofetea desprevenidamente.

-ahora, mismo terminas con ese adefesio, intento de mujer o acabo personalmente con esa abominación (se va)-

Neal queda consternado, escucha a Daysi llorando.

-¡suéltame! soy una porquería, no merezco vivir-

-amor, no digas eso yo te amo... ¡ya sé quién es la culpable de todo esto! y juntos vamos a terminar con este suplicio acompáñame, te demostrare que eres lo mas importante en mi vida-

En la casa de Candy Albert comienza a gritar.

-CANDY, CANDY, SAL, SAL... ¿Por qué TE BURLASTES DE MI?-

-Hija ¿qué ruidos son esos? (se asoma) ash, el chef ¿Por qué grita tu nombre? ¿Acaso ustedes tienen una relación?-

-no, padre hablare con él, por favor vigila que Sandra no despierte- Candy se acerca hasta Albert y buscando callarlo, le tapa la boca- has silencio-

-NO-

-cállate por favor-

-NO ¡NO! te burlaste de mí, eres una desvergonzada-

-Albert, has silencio por favor, te lo suplico-

-¿tienes miedo a que salga el patiquín?-

\- no, no es eso, por favor acompáñame al despacho, allí hablaremos mejor-

El Dr. Martin, observa como Candy hala a Albert hasta el despacho.

Entran y Candy cierra la puerta. Albert la sujeta por la cintura pegándola a él.

-¡Dios que hermosa te ves!-

-entiende por favor, lo nuestro no- pue-de ser, yo no te amo- Candy sentía la respiración de Albert. Era una sensación divina y Albert, se deleitaba con su aroma a rosas frescas. En voz baja le dice.

-no, no entiendo... este vestido te queda lindo (paso su mano por debajo del vestido y fue subiendo) es mi vida la que está en tus manos-

-Al... bert, ya no hay nada... que hablar- Candy se derretía al sentirlo tan cerca.

-me provoca hacerte el amor (decía pegando sus labios a los de ella), sabes... te voy a mostrar que no existe otro hombre en tu vida... (Pegándola más a él) yo... soy tu hombre-

Eso fue suficiente para que Albert y Candy, iniciaran una danza de besos desenfrenados, pegándola a la pared. Entre besos y caricias se decían "te amo" "te adoro" "nunca te volveré a dejar". Desgarrándole el blúmer, la eleva a nivel de su pelvis para penetrarla y embestirla desenfrenadamente ambos gemía ante la pasión desbordada. En ese momento llega a la casa Neal con Daysi.

-llama a la basura de tu hija-

-no voy a permitir que la sigas insultando- Neal toma por la solapa al Dr. Martin y lo empuja al mueble.-y ese ruido ¿quién está en la biblioteca? Ve los ojos del Dr. Martin y enseguida descubre que le está ocultando algo.

-¡detente!-

-no te interpongas padre, yo también soy tu sangre, que no se te olvide-

Candy y Albert se arreglan rápidamente al ver, que giran la perilla.

-ya sabía yo que eras una...- le dice acercándose a ella, Albert se interpone.

-no voy a permitir que la insultes-

-es una PU## BARATA, sabes con ¿Cuántos la he encontrado así? a esta ninfómana-

Albert, no soporto mas y golpeo a Neal justo en la quijada-ella es mi mujer y me la llevo-

Se levanta Neal y antes de devolverle el golpe expresa -¡lo dudo!-

Albert, esquiva el puñetazo de Neal y le da otro golpe tumbándole al suelo para seguir pegándole, al darse cuenta Daysi, agarra un florero para partírselo a Albert, Candy al ver su intención la detiene pero... Daysi es mucho más fuerte lo que hace que Candy se golpea la cabeza, quedando desorientada. Daysi corre y llama a unos guardaespaldas, que someten y golpean brutalmente a Albert.

El Dr. Martin trata de impedir, que se lleven a Sandra y a su hija.

-Suéltenla, son unos herejes-

-cállate papá, jamás te perdonare que siempre hallas preferido a Candy-

-solo por Daysi no lo mato- seguidamente le da un puñetazo en el mentón, que lo deja inconsciente. Neal ordena que suban a Albert al carro.

\- tráiganlo, veamos si es tan hombre-

Continuara...

Gracias a todos, cualquiera fallita me disculpo ante mano gracias, besos a todas y a todos.


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Albert abría los ojos con pesadez por los golpes, estaba sentado en una silla, con las manos atrás atadas y la camisa abierta ensangrentada.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me vez así?-

\- te me haces conocido- Daysi lo miraba, como reconociéndolo-¿Cómo te llamas?

-William… Albert… Andrew (Daysi, se lleva ambas manos a la boca)- te me haces familiar (logra abrir los ojos)-¡oh! Dios, no puede ser, eres tu-

Daysi con lagrimas en los ojos-nunca olvide a la única persona, que me respeto y no se burlo de mi, y que me defendía de los varones en la universidad-

-cielos, cuanto has cambiado (hablaba con pesadez) ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-tú, no entenderías ¿también piensas que soy un espécimen? ¿Debo morir? ¿Dios me perdonara?-

-solo creo, que debes volver a ser tú, solo así te sentirás bien contigo-

-para ti es fácil decirlo, siempre fuiste perfecto al igual que mi hermana, Dios si me la supo hacer ¡JA! Mi mejor amigo de la universidad se enamoro locamente de mi hermana ¡que suertuda!-

-tú siempre fuiste...-

-dilo... DILO...te ayudo... (Con una sonrisa burlona) un... HOMBRE, si, atractivo, pero el asunto ES QUE YO NO QUISE SER HOMBRE-

Albert, trataba de conservar la calma para ayudar a su amigo.

-no tienes idea de cómo deseaba ser mi hermana, tan hermosa y atractiva cotizada por los hombres- (toma aire para proseguir el relato)- Neal, era amigo de la familia... nunca llegamos a nada ni a un beso... un día su padre... me imagino al ver nuestras miradas y gesto sospecho...me imagino que a raíz de eso insistió en casarlo con Candy, y se aprovecho de la situación económica y legal de mi padre... aparentemente cometió negligencia... al estar entre la espada y la pared acepto, el compromiso fue lo más doloroso... llore como loco y más aun la noche de bodas-

-¿Por qué no se fueron juntos?-

-(toma aire) simple... Neal aun no sabía que me gustaba y que lo amaba... igualmente, tendría temor... a su padre es un hombre poderoso e influyente... quizás pensó que me iba a matar si se enteraba...un día nos confesamos nuestro amor y Candy, nos descubrió... desde ese momento Neal mas nunca toco a Candy-

-eso quiere decir...-

-sí, está esperando un hijo tuyo... es lamentable que te enteres de esta forma, pero el destino es cruel. Tome la decisión, iniciar un tratamiento hormonal y hacerme reasignación de sexo para poder convivir con Neal,... te preguntaras (se levanta y se vuelve a sentar) ¿arrepentido?... quizás pero, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Pensamos en un plan: llegar al senado y aprobar leyes que nos permitan casarnos y así ser aceptados por la sociedad, Candy seria desterrada por adultera pero... todo se frustro... su PADRE (llorando) me llamo... ME LLAMO… INTENTO DE MUJER... ¡LO ODIO!-

-Esteban, escucha (tragaba saliva, habla con dificultad) aun estas a tiempo de tomar la decisión correcta, es tu hermana, tu sangre ¡sálvala!-

-no lo creo...-llega Neal (tenía el rostro inflamado y el cuerpo adolorido por los golpes de Albert) y le da un latigazo en el pecho. Albert, soporta el dolor.

-así te quería ver, perro desgraciado te vas a morir-

-eres un cobarde-

-te dije, que a la próxima te mataba y eso voy hacer, te desapareceré ¡INFELIZ! (con sorna dice) ¿vamos a ver a quien ama mas Candy?-

-Daysi le daré un regalo a mi papá, matando a este infeliz (ríe) resulta, que él es hombre que ha estado buscando mi papá, ya está aquí Eduardo se encargara de todo-

Daysi y Neal se fueron a otra habitación, donde estaba Candy, recién reaccionaba del golpe.

-Candy, quiero que veas dos imágenes una tu hija; está en una habitación con luces no sabe nada, pero la cuidadora según mi indicación la meterá en una caja de cristal con muchos dulces y hormigas ¿Qué te parece?-

Candy empezó a gritar y a llorar-NO POR FAVOR, NO ¿Cómo PUEDES SER TAN DESPIADADO ES TU HIJA? POR DIOS... TE LO SUPLICO- Candy intenta golpearlo, pero Daysi la sostiene.

-(sonriendo) esa es la cámara uno, en la dos tu encantador príncipe de pacotilla... por cierto mira quien llego su verdugo-

Se trataba de Eduardo (vestía de negro) y tenía un revolver a apuntando a la cabeza de Albert. Candy no resistía estaba a punto de un colapso.

-ahora, Candy como soy bueno y te quiero (sonríe de medio lado) permitiré, que salves a uno dime a ¿Quién?-

-no, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOO... POR FAVOR...NO MATAME A MI-

-Neal, yo decidiré por ella-

-bien, lo que diga mi reina-

\- camina Candy, te vas a despedir de tu amor-

-no por favor (ya sin aliento) te lo... (Traga saliva)Neal... te lo suplico (sin fuerzas)-

-Albert, trajimos a Candy para que se despida de ti como esta incapacitada para elegir entre la vida de su hija y la tuya, yo decidí por ella- Daysi se acerca a Albert-fue un placer haberte conocido, nunca olvidare lo que hiciste por mi (dijo en voz baja), acércate Candy-

Eduardo continuaba apuntando. Neal se acerca a Daysi

-le quitare una piedra del zapato a mi papá, este desgraciado estuvo implicado con la periodista, que casi revela los negocios de mi padre y el posee información-

Candy, arrastra se acerca a Albert

-amor, amor (casi sin aliento) per...do...na...me... te amo-

-Candy, (habla con dificultad) una vez te jure que te amaría eternamente... y créeme te seguiré amando, así no me veas-

-no, no me hables así, tú y yo... siempre estaremos juntos-

-Candy, por favor ya no pienses en mi. Dile a mi mamá... y a mi tía que las amo y las amare por siempre...-

-te amo, te amo-

-deja de llorar, ya verás; conocerás a alguien bueno...yo... ayudare a ponerlo en tu... camino, ve con tu hija y cuida a nuestro hijo-

-no Albert, (con el poco aliento que le queda) NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Continuara...

El siguiente Gran final.


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

En la casa de Albert.

-Dios mujer, partiste los platos-

-tía, no sé, tengo un presentimiento-empezó a llorar.

Candy no veía todo, estaba a oscuras (las luces se habían apagado repentinamente), escucho dos disparos se encontraba en shock. De igual forma, como pudo movió un interruptor y volvieron las luces. Visualizo un charco de sangre, en el piso estaba Eduardo y al lado su hermano Estaban, aun respiraba con dificultad, dando señal de haber forcejeado con él. Neal estaba en el piso confundido no parpadeaba. Se acerco de inmediato a Albert y vio que estaba bien, le quito las cuerdas y se acercaron a Esteban, que estaba herido de gravedad cerca de la cavidad torácica.

-Candy… (De su boca salía sangre) nunca fui un verdadero... hermano-

-no hables por favor, podrás salvarte- se expresaba con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué vida me espera así?... (Sus palabras salían con mucha dificultad pues, sus signos vitales disminuían) crees que podría vivir…con la culpa de haber arruinado tu vida,… debí hacer frente a la situación. …Aceptarme como soy, con mis defectos y virtudes-

-amigo, recapacitaste al final eso es importante…-

-por favor cuídala,….no permitas que Legan se salga con la suya y gane... a mi padre (tragaba con dificultad)... dile que lo perdono... sé que en el fondo me ama (Neal, al escuchar su nombre reacciono y se acerco) Neal, si no fue en esta vida... será en otra, siempre te amare…-

-no Daysi, no te mueras, ¡NO!- en eso entro con la policía el padre de Candy, que los busco gracias al número de placa que grabo del auto.

-¡Oh! Dios hijo, por Dios no mueras- se aproximo hasta el cuerpo casi inerte de Daysi.

-papá… llegaste …soy feliz...puedo …irme en paz… (Exhalo su último suspiro)- Neal, tomo el arma.

-esto es culpa tuya perra-

-señor, baje el arma lo tenemos rodeado- cuando Neal iba apretar el gatillo, Albert se atravesó le roso un brazo y la policía le disparo a Neal, cayendo abatido.

La policía había rescatado a Sandra, Albert al darse cuenta que fue un simple disparo, decidió llamar a Dorían.

-Dorían, debes venir pronto no debemos dar oportunidad a que Legan Huya-

Tanto Candy como su hija y Albert, fueron atendidos por los paramédicos. El abogado llego al lugar de los hechos. En otro lado de Chicago Legan recibe una trágica noticia. Se preocupa más por su carrera política que por la pérdida de su hijo.

-tranquilo señor este hecho lo podemos utilizar a favor diremos que Johnson estuvo operando desde la cárcel, demostrando que el actual gobierno es incompetente y necesita mayor, firmeza-

-¡actúa pronto!-

-si, en dos horas daremos una rueda de prensa-

Albert, hablaba con el abogado.

-recuerde ¿qué lugares frecuentaban? ¿Dónde posiblemente pudo a ver almacenado la información?-

-quizás en la laptop - salieron rápido pero antes Albert se cambio de ropa no quería impactar a su madre y tía, trato de ocultar los moretones de la cara con algo de maquillaje para televisión que Candy le aplico. Llegaron y Albert le entrego la laptop, lamentablemente no encontraron nada.

-negativo, ya mis ingenieros lo revisaron y nada-

-volvamos a mi casa de pronto lo escondió en alguna parte de mi habitación-

-será ¡vamos!-

Buscaron y buscaron y nada en eso se tropieza Dorían y se les cae los lentes.

-¡Dios! se me partió los cristales-

-¿de cuánto es su miopía?-

-5-

-casi igual que Kelly, tenga estos eran sus lentes-

-gracias-

-le quedo torcido-

-Sí, esta bisagra está más alta que la otra levemente, voy ajustarla un poco- se le desarmo en la mano-Dios santos ¿qué es esto?-

Al unísono - ¡la memoria!- salieron rápido a la rueda de prensa, que iba ofrecer el señor Legan.

-señor legan ¿cómo se siente con este trágico acontecimiento?-

-la pérdida de un hijo es un hecho... perdón me cuesta... expresar las palabras es un hecho doloroso, soy un ser humano como cualquiera, sin embargo…-

-sin embargo ¿qué? ¿Usted continuara con sus negocios fraudulentos?-

-por favor señores saquen a ese saboteador-

\- ¡NO! antes de irme por favor reciban copias de los documentos de comercios ilícitos y fotografías donde se muestran cada uno de los hombres que han sido asesinados por su mano incluyendo a la periodista Kelly del canal 5, y como su hijo mantenía una vida extramatrimonial con un transgénero, maltratando física y psicológicamente a su esposa- dijo Albert sin temor alguno frente a la prensa.

De inmediato la policía intervino y se lo llevaron esposado.

Los días pasaron y George Johnson quedo en libertad y la familia White se mudaron a una casa modesta, Albert hizo todas las diligencias para formalizar su unión, Candy llevaba dos meses de embarazo y estaba acostando a su hija.

\- Mami entonces papi desde el cielo me cuidara siempre-

\- Sí, mi amor-

\- ¿Cuándo vamos a vivir con Albert? –

\- Pronto ya nos vamos a casar-

La tía Elroy andaba como loca arreglando todo para la boda y más Ross.

-Recuerda debemos ambientar todo para la boda no sé ¿cómo se les ocurrió casarse en la playa?-

Todos estaban felices por la unión de Candy y Albert, asistieron grandes personalidades, especialmente acudió el nuevo gobernador de Chicago; George Johnson junto con su esposa Rosemary.

-Señor Johnson- saluda amenamente.

-¡hola! ¡Muchacho gracias a ti! quede en libertad y por eso te garantizo que durante mi mandato, habrá una gerencia transparente con igualdad de derechos-

-¡jamás lo dudare!- se abrazan

En eso tocan la marcha nupcial y todos se acomodan en sus puestos. Ross y Elroy veían maravilladas a Albert, se miraba esplendido con un traje de gala y mocasines color blanco, chaleco azul claro y corbata a juego, lucia fascinante, cabellos semi largo. Candy caminaba por una alfombra azul cielo agarrada del brazo de su padre. Albert, solo agradecía a Dios por haberle mandado ese hermoso ángel, el cual lucía un traje de novia sencillo color blanco largo, con cuello tipo barco, sin mangas, ajustado hasta las caderas, un poco holgado desde los muslos, guantes por encima del codo y sandalias cerradas (puntiaguda) de tacón medio blancas, cabellos recogido sujetado con un cintillo de oro blanco y accesorios a juegos. Todo estaba ambientado con motivos en azul claro predominando el blanco. El veía como Candy, llegaba hasta a él con una hermosa sonrisa.

-te entrego a mi hija... espero la hagas feliz, como ella se merece-

-se lo garantizo, la historia de este amor se escribió para la eternidad- dice con efusividad.

-lo sé- satisfecho le cede la mano. Todos aplauden e inician la ceremonia de unión espiritual ante los ojos de Dios y del hombre.

En la penitenciaría de chicago.

-así que tu eres el señor Legan, que opinan muchachos... esta lindo ¿verdad?-

-SÍ- gritan todos entre burlas.

Legan se alza -déjame en paz ¡bastardo afeminado!- el reo aleas "el tigre", le hace una llave en el brazo y le dice.

-vamos a ver ¿quién es la perra de quien?-...

En la ceremonia nupcial, Candy y Albert dicen sus votos.

-Candy... este anillo significa... que a partir de este momento, te ofrezco una vida... sin temores. Puede... (Sonríe) se que uno puede cometer errores, pero... hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerte feliz, así; que... descansa tu amor en mi, por favor. Te amo a ti, a Sandra y al fruto de nuestro amor, que llevas en tu vientre. ¡Te amo!-

-Albert, este anillo representa mi amor hacia a ti, mi salvador, eres todo un ser maravilloso y con este anillo no solo es la unión de los dos hasta el final de nuestras vida, será más allá porque Dios nos creo para estar juntos. Somos almas gemelas. ¡TE AMO!-

Se besaron y todos aplaudieron. Elroy se limpio las lágrimas.

En la luna de miel Candy, le venda los ojos a Albert.

-a ver, a ver yo, te guio entra por aquí ¡cuidado!- Se tropieza cola puerta.

-ashh... tarde me llega la advertencia (ríen)¿no se supone que yo debo hacerte la sorpresa?-

-sí, pero ahora me toca a mí, hacértela-

Le quita la venda de los ojos y Albert, ve la cama con pétalos de rosas ordenadas tal modo, que formaron un mensaje escrito "TE QUIERO", con velas blancas alrededor.

Candy, se desabotona el vestido y cae dejando al descubierto un sex vez angelical Babydoll blanco de encaje, que no dejo nada a la imaginación. Albert la toma apasionadamente, se besan, se quita la camisa y el pantalón de forma desesperada. Dice entre caricias y besos.

-Candy, hoy no te dejo descansar (tono seductor)-

-eso... ¡espero!- expresa entre besos.

7 meses después, Ross, Elroy y los padres de Candy estaban ansiosos y felices a la vez.

-señor felicidades ¡ya! ¡Nació su niño!- Albert, tenía a Sandra en brazos.

-princesa nació tu hermanito, vamos a verlo-

Entra a la habitación, Candy tenía en brazos a William.

-¡lindo mi hermanito! Lo adoro, yo lo cuidare, voy a darle un besito (Albert la aproxima)- Candy sonríe y Albert le da un tierno beso al niño en la frente, y a Candy en los labios. los cuatro se veian hermosos y felices.

Fin.


End file.
